


once bitten

by artemis_west



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mild Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Trans Male Character, Trans Neil Josten, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_west/pseuds/artemis_west
Summary: In which Andrew is a vampire, and Neil gets off on being fed from.





	once bitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamersghxst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersghxst/gifts).



> hey guys! it's been two months since i've updated, but i promise i've been working on things during that time. i'm currently still working on the longest fic i've ever written (100 pages so far, kevineil/kandreil) and that's my priority, plus i have a bunch of others that keep stealing my attention. this fic is a very very late birthday present for my friend noah (ironically i'm posting it on my birthday lmao). HAPPY (SUPER LATE) BIRTHDAY NOAH 
> 
> for this fic, the timeline is a little different than canon and the development is pretty much unexplained, it's not meant to be a real complicated thing, i just wanted to do a quick lil au so i hope you guys like!
> 
> song on repeat while i wrote this fic: desperado by rihanna

Andrew did not do parties. 

He certainly did not do Halloween parties. 

He used to like the holiday, once. But then he’d been turned. People called him a monster, but they had no idea. 

“I don’t know why you don’t want to go,” Nicky said, giving his cousin a long-suffering look. “You’d have an actual excuse to let the fangs out and no one would even give you a second glance. And I bet you there’s gonna be lots of candy. That doesn’t sound appealing? Not even a little bit?”

Andrew just stared blankly at his cousin until Nicky sighed despondently. “Fine. Stay home and sulk. But me and Aaron are going, and so is the rest of the team.” He arched an eyebrow and smirked. “So is Neil.”

It was Andrew’s turn to sigh. He closed his eyes and tried to rein in the image of himself sinking his fangs into Neil Josten’s throat. Every time Neil’s name was even mentioned, Andrew’s eyes went red with hunger and his fangs sharpened before he could control himself. His life would have been so much better if he’d never met Neil. 

Well. His life had been miserable ever since he’d been turned, and even before that, but it would’ve been just a little less miserable if Neil wasn’t in it. 

If there was one good thing about Andrew having been bitten, it was that now he could successfully lie to himself without his heart stuttering in his chest to give it away. 

*

 

“Why aren’t you going to the party?” 

Aaron ambushed him on the way home from class, and Andrew thought about scaring Nicky with the threat of ripping his throat out. Thought about it. He wouldn’t do it. But it was tempting. 

“It’s a frat party,” Andrew said, which was all the reason anyone needed to give. Aaron rolled his eyes. 

“Delta Pi is the least offensive one on campus,” Aaron said. “And they’re harmless. They’re just meatheads. And all the proceeds from the party are going to charity.” 

Andrew didn’t have to ask why his brother was going; Katelyn was probably dragging him. Nicky was going because it was a party and he’d be surrounded by frat boys. Renee was going because she’d promised Allison she would. Dan and Matt were going because Matt had a friend in the fraternity. Kevin was going because there would be copious amounts of alcohol. Andrew didn’t know why Neil was going. 

No, that was a lie. Neil had probably been peer-pressured into it by the rest of the Foxes, and since he was predictable, he’d probably given in all too easily.

Maybe Andrew  _ should _ go. The thought of Neil, a trans man in the middle of a bunch of rowdy straight cisgender men who’d be drunk and looking for holes to fill, made his stomach turn. Andrew had seen the news. He’d heard the horror stories about frat boys all over the country. Maybe Neil could handle himself physically, but it wouldn’t hurt for Andrew to be there. At least he knew he could overpower anyone who tried to lay a hand on Neil. 

“Alright,” Andrew said, surprising Aaron. “I’ll go.”

“Seriously?”

Andrew shrugged. “I’m feeling philanthropic. What charity are they donating to?”

“Prevent Child Abuse America,” Aaron said. 

“Oh, good. Even better.”

Aaron stared at his brother for a moment before he got it. He made a face of disdain. “Neil. God, Andrew, when are you gonna give up on that?”

Andrew flashed his fangs at his brother, and Aaron shut up. 

*

 

“So Nicky tells me you’re going to the party,” Neil said, leaning against the door to Andrew’s room. Andrew looked at him over the top of the book he was reading. Or had been trying to read, until the room was filled with Neil’s scent. 

It was leaves on a crisp wind, like fresh bread baking in an oven, like apple cider donuts and warm, warm, warm brown sugar. It was heat and it was life and it was blood of the sweetest kind, the scent of cinnamon and cloves and faint notes of citrus. It was everything at once and all Andrew wanted to do was taste. He’d been assaulted by it the first time he met Neil, and he lived in agony every day he had to be around Josten and the scent never wavered. 

“I was considering it,” Andrew said, returning his eyes to his book. He read the same sentence five times over while Neil stood there and stared at him, a smile on his face. 

“You should,” he said with an easy shrug. Then he turned and left, and it took Andrew a full five minutes to calm down. 

If he wasn’t already dead, Neil Josten would have been the one to kill him. 

*

 

It started last month, whatever thing they had going on. They hadn’t defined it, hadn’t dare put a name to it. Neil had joined the Foxes six months ago, and since then, there’d been constant flirting - that’s what Nicky called it, anyway; Andrew called it antagonizing - and eyes on each other, always staring. Neil had been given the truth about Andrew two months ago. The rest of the Foxes already knew, but they were the only ones, and they guarded his secret well. Neil took to it with surprisingly easy acceptance, which annoyed Andrew to no end. He would have preferred if Neil was terrified of him. It would’ve made things easier. 

They’d started hooking up a month ago, after Andrew had avoided Neil when he found out what Andrew was. Neil had cornered him one night, and somehow they’d ended up on top of each other. Andrew still didn’t really know how or why, but once it was started, it couldn’t be stopped. It was like an avalanche. A natural disaster. 

Neil had offered for Andrew to drink from him, many times, but Andrew always refused. He drank from Kevin instead, since that was safer. Easier. He’d been feeding from Kevin since they’d met, since Andrew had promised to have his back. Kevin wanted to give him something in return, and his blood was as good as anything. But that was as far as it went. It wasn’t like it was with Neil. Neil was different, and that’s why Andrew could never drink from him, no matter how good he smelled. 

He had to exercise an incredible amount of self-restraint every time they hooked up, and it got a little easier every time, but it was still torture. Neil seemed to sense that and got frustrated every time he offered blood and Andrew refused. They were at a standstill over that now, and had been for the last week. 

Which was probably why Neil wanted Andrew to go to the party, he realized. He was planning something, if that damn smile on his face was anything to go by. 

Andrew regretted ever meeting him. 

*

 

Andrew  _ really  _ regretted it when he found out it was a costume party. 

He knew he should’ve expected it - Halloween at a frat house meant of course there’d be spectacle - but he’d let himself think it would just be a normal party. He thought Nicky was just joking when he said Andrew would have an excuse to let his fangs out. He’d been naive to think so. 

The Foxes stood gathered in Matt and Neil’s dorm, all dressed in various ridiculous get-ups. Allison was an angel, complete with halo and feathered wings. Renee was a devil, which made Andrew smirk and was the only costume he actually approved of. Matt and Dan wore matching unicorn onesies. Kevin, uncreatively, had put a plastic crown on his head and called it a day. Nicky appeared to be dressed up as a candy corn, in orange, yellow and white. Even Aaron had decided to partake, wearing a doctor’s coat and carrying a stethoscope. Katelyn was a “sexy nurse,” which made Andrew gag. 

Neil’s costume was his undoing. Josten was wearing a cat costume, because apparently he’d recently discovered that he liked cats and he would like to own some in the future. Andrew didn’t understand why that meant he had to dress up as one, but he didn’t have the words to make a remark about it. Josten was wearing a black shirt, black shorts - and they were  _ short,  _ God almighty - and fishnet stockings with boots. He had black fuzzy cat ears on his head, sticking out from the top of his hair. He looked ridiculous. He looked edible. 

Andrew pointedly did not look at him. 

He let his fangs sharpen as he stood in front of his team, his “costume” for the night. They’d all seen him do it before, though rarely. He never liked to let the  _ real _ monster out where they could watch him like he was a circus act. Dan politely averted her eyes, and Matt looked at his phone. Allison examined her nails. Renee smiled, Kevin stared, Aaron watched, Katelyn looked at the ceiling and blushed, and Nicky grinned. 

Neil licked his lips, eyes on Andrew’s mouth.

Huh. 

“And we’re off,” Nicky said, leading the charge out the door. Aaron and Katelyn followed close behind him, Dan and Matt and Allison and Renee trailing them, Kevin in the rear. Neil lingered behind, raising an eyebrow at Andrew. Those fucking cat ears. 

“Don’t stare,” Andrew snapped, fangs flashing. “It’s rude.”

Neil rolled his eyes and walked close beside Andrew, their arms brushing. Andrew thought he might move away. He had to, or Neil’s tantalizing scent would drive him crazy. Andrew didn’t know what it was about Neil’s blood in particular that sparked a frenzy in him, but it was dangerous. Luckily Neil hadn’t bled around him yet, somehow avoiding injury on the Exy court, or even a tiny paper cut. If he had, Andrew wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from doing something he’d regret. 

Andrew kept his hands curled into fists in his pockets on the way to the frat house. The cold air outside was biting, fall in Palmetto drifting on the wind. Leaves of orange and brown and red swirled around them on the sidewalk and over the grass, all the trees on campus colored like fire to match Palmetto’s particular shade of orange. It smelled like smoke and burning paper and crisp air, the distinct smell of autumn. And Neil. With Neil next to him, all the other scents were drowned out. 

“Where’s your tail?” Andrew asked sarcastically, noticing the lack of one on Neil’s costume.  _ Not _ because he was staring at his ass. 

Neil shrugged and smirked, as if he knew that Andrew had definitely been staring at his ass. He knew the fishnets made his legs look good, too. 

“Didn’t think I needed one,” he said, reaching a hand up to adjust the cat ear headband. “I just liked the ears.” 

“Weirdo,” Andrew mumbled. 

“Bloodsucker,” Neil shot back. There wasn’t any heat to it, and it wasn’t meant to be an insult. It was simply what Andrew was. 

The one thing Andrew could admit to himself that he liked about Neil was that he didn’t ask questions about why and how and where and when. The Foxes told him Andrew was a vampire, and he just said okay. He didn’t laugh, didn’t accuse them all of being on drugs, didn’t call them crazy. He hardly even needed the proof to believe it. Six months later and Andrew was still waiting for the other shoe to drop, especially as they kept hooking up. 

But Neil never asked. Never said a word, except for when Andrew needed to feed and he offered himself up as a meal. Then he got annoyed when Andrew refused. 

Andrew didn’t understand it. He didn’t want to analyze it or think about it, and it was the reason they were at an impasse and they hadn’t touched in a week. 

Andrew  _ knew,  _ he just knew, that Neil was trying to tempt him tonight. He was determined not to give in. He wouldn’t lose this fight, not at the cost of Neil’s safety. Maybe they could hook up, because Andrew had other needs besides blood and he had been feeling a little pent up with the lack of Neil in his bed lately. But if Neil offered his neck, if he told Andrew to bite, Andrew would put a stop to it once and for all. He’d make Neil understand why he couldn’t. 

Stupid, stubborn, obstinate, reckless Neil. 

*

 

They heard the party before they saw it, flashing lights and pounding music coming from the frat house. When they rounded the corner on campus, they saw orange and purple streamers, a banner decorated with the frat’s letters, and flimsy Halloween decorations stuck up on the front lawn. Andrew almost turned around and went right back to his dorm. He hated this already. 

But Neil strolled forward without a care in the world, following the rest of the Foxes into the house of horrors with a coy look over his shoulder at Andrew. He smiled, and Andrew regretted his entire existence. 

He followed Neil into the house. 

It was dark and smoky and smelled like weed and cheap beer, and the music was loud enough to irritate Andrew’s over-sensitive hearing. The lights were changing colors, red to orange to purple to blue, and everyone was in costume, frat boys walking around in poor imitations of their favorite football players, sorority girls dressed as bunnies and cats and other animals Andrew had eaten before. Every cat costume Andrew saw paled in comparison to Neil’s. None of them were as appetizing to him, as ridiculously tantalizing. He hated it. 

The Foxes dispersed among the crowd, intermingling with friends from their classes or fellow athletes. Neil hovered by Matt and Dan, watching the people dance and make fools of themselves, sloshing beer on their costumes. Andrew leaned against the wall beside him, fangs blatantly out. It was sort of thrilling, to do this, to be exposed like this, but he knew he was safe here. These idiots were too stupid to realize the fangs were real. And they didn’t believe in monsters, anyway. 

There was candy offered to them while they stood there - chocolates placed in their hands by well-meaning members of the frat. The brothers thanked them for coming and reminded them that all proceeds from the party tonight would go to charity. Andrew took more than his share of chocolates, ate one and put the rest in his pocket. Neil laughed, and Andrew’s eyes focused on him in cutting clarity as he placed a Hershey’s kiss on his tongue. He watched Neil chew and swallow and lick his lips, and then Neil looked away, back at the people in the crowd.

He nodded his head to the music, watching everyone else dance. His foot tapped on the ground in time with the beat. Andrew raised an eyebrow. He’d never known Neil to be a dancer. But then, they hadn’t had many opportunities to dance since they’d met. 

Matt and Dan pushed their way into the throng of people, and Matt pulled on Neil’s hand, tugging him along with a grin. Neil let himself be dragged, but he reached his own hand out to grab Andrew’s and pull him in, too, his smile flashing in the color-changing lights.

He already knew he was going to regret this, but Andrew didn’t even try to resist. 

He didn’t do parties. He didn’t dance. This wasn’t his scene, and he shouldn’t be here, in a place like this, with Neil this close. 

But there was no backing out now. He wanted to make it through this night just to prove that he could.

He found himself with his hands on Neil’s hips, Neil’s back pressed up against his front, head tilted back onto Andrew’s shoulder as his eyes slid shut. Neil’s hair smelled like the shampoo he used, something with a cocoa scent. Andrew swore he used it just to tease him. 

The music was something with a low bass, a sultry song that was apparently an aphrodisiac, because most of the people in the room were making out to it more than dancing, Matt and Dan included. Andrew didn’t put his mouth anywhere near Neil’s skin, though Neil was trying to tempt him with the way he tilted his head back and pressed his body against Andrew’s. They moved together to the music, and Andrew’s undead heart beat with the song. He couldn’t handle this, not when Neil looked like this, smelled like he did. 

“Let’s go upstairs,” Neil whispered in his ear, hand curling around the back of Andrew’s neck. Andrew’s nose skimmed along his jaw, and Neil shivered. 

“No,” he said. Neil pouted. 

“Fine. Bathroom, then.” 

“No.”

“Okay. Then let’s do it right here. In the middle of the floor.” 

Andrew squeezed Neil’s hips, trailing his nose along the vein in his neck now, torturing himself. He told himself it was exposure therapy. If he kept smelling Neil for long enough, maybe eventually the hunger would fade. Maybe he’d become desensitized. As it was, he was barely holding on, his fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises on Neil’s skin. Neil didn’t seem to mind, if the way he arched into Andrew was any indication, but Andrew still tried to loosen his grip even as his fangs tingled with the overwhelming scent of Neil. 

“Do it,” Neil’s lips were at his ear, tongue tracing the shell of it. “I want you to.”

Andrew growled. He could resist this. He could control it. 

“I know you think I’m reckless with my own life,” Neil said, pushing his hips back against Andrew as he moved them both along with the music. “And that you always say no because you don’t want to hurt me. But you won’t, Andrew. I trust you. I want to help you. I want to make you feel good. Let me.” 

Andrew was high off the scent of him, his blood. But he wasn’t going to give in. He wasn’t going to take that from Neil, even with his consent. He’d have to find Kevin soon to feed, and once he was full enough, then he could hook up with Neil. It would be easier then, when he wasn’t thinking about drinking. 

They danced, and it was  _ dirty,  _ it was sexy, it was something Andrew didn’t think he’d ever do in a million years. He could hear Neil’s heart picking up speed, listened to his breathing hitch and watched his skin flush prettily. Andrew remained cold and pale, but he was practically vibrating with want. And he knew Neil could feel that. 

The song seemed to go on forever, and there were dozens of people around them, and it should’ve made Andrew claustrophobic and uncomfortable, but he didn’t feel any of them. He only felt Neil. 

“Andrew,” Neil half-whispered, half-moaned as Andrew’s fingers inched lower on Neil’s hip. They were at the top of his shorts, brushing the fabric. His other hand was on Neil’s thigh, scraping his fingernails lightly over the fishnets Neil wore. He was hard, Neil’s ass pressed against his crotch. He was horny. He was  _ hungry,  _ so fucking hungry. He should’ve fed before he came here. He shouldn’t have come here at all. 

His fangs were still out, and he couldn’t seem to get them to recede, no matter how hard he tried. The tips of them almost hurt with how hungry he was.

One moment they were dancing, hips moving together, and then Neil was turning around, sliding his arms around Andrew’s shoulders. 

“Yes,” he whispered, lips brushing his. “Or no.” 

Andrew kissed him, fangs and all. The minute their tongues met, Andrew broke. 

In the blink of an eye, Andrew had picked him up by the waist and run with him into the first-floor bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Neil moaned as he was pushed up against the wall, legs around Andrew’s waist. It wasn’t often Andrew used any of his unnatural abilities - incredible speed, unmatched strength - but he was coming unhinged with Neil this close. And whenever he did use his speed or strength, Neil seemed to get off on it. Neil’s eyes went hazy, desperate sounds escaping his mouth. Andrew’s fingers scraped across Neil’s thighs, pulling at the fishnets. He kissed Neil deeply, hardly even conscious of his sharp fangs still out. He held Neil up against the wall with one hand, using the other to grip Neil’s hair and pull his head back. Neil’s mouth opened as he rolled his hips against Andrew, begging without words. Andrew kissed his neck, tracing his tongue along the veins and arteries under Neil’s skin. 

“Bite,” Neil moaned. “Do it. Take it, Andrew. Feed from me.” 

God help him, but he did. 

His fangs cut into Neil’s skin like it was melted chocolate, and at the first taste of blood on his tongue, Andrew hissed. Neil moaned again, but it wasn’t in pain. It almost sounded like he enjoyed it as Andrew gave his neck an open-mouthed kiss, sucking the blood from him. Andrew should’ve known. Sometimes Kevin enjoyed it, too, because he was a freak. Kevin and Neil were the same in almost every way. Andrew should’ve expected this. 

His eyes burned red as rubies, and he was rabid with the taste of Neil’s blood. It was everything he’d imagined and more, and he was addicted at the first drop. His tongue lapped at the red drops that trailed down Neil’s neck, and Neil whimpered, trembling beneath him. Andrew still held him up against the wall, Neil’s legs locked firmly around him. Neil moved his hand down his body, trying to touch himself, but Andrew stopped him with a hand around his wrist. He yanked Neil’s hands up and over his head and shoved his own hand down the front of Neil’s shorts, somehow finding the will to take his mouth away from Neil’s neck for a moment. 

He hadn’t bitten too deep, nowhere too vital, like somehow, miraculously, in the back of his mind he’d been trying not to hurt Neil through his intoxicated haze. He marveled at how much self-restraint he had where he thought there’d been none. 

It didn’t mean this was going to become a regular thing, feeding from him, but just for tonight, he was giving in. 

He got better at lying to himself every day. 

His fingers brushed Neil where he was wet and wanting. He was soft and warm as Andrew pressed his fingers inside, and Neil moaned, exposing his neck to Andrew again. There were two red trails dripping down his neck where Andrew’s fangs had made small holes. Andrew dipped his head and licked the blood from his skin, tongue moving slowly across Neil’s neck, savoring it. He didn’t know why Neil tasted better than any other thing he’d fed from. He didn’t know why Neil smelled better than anything else. Andrew just knew that he could never let Neil go after this. He wouldn’t survive.

“Kiss me,” Neil begged as Andrew’s fingers moved inside him. Andrew did, and Neil moaned at the taste of blood in his mouth. There was the tang of chocolate there, too, from the candy he’d eaten earlier, and the combination of tastes made Andrew growl. His fangs pierced Neil’s bottom lip, and he licked that up too. 

There was red on their mouths and red in Andrew’s eyes and red on Neil’s neck. Andrew’s lips were glistening with it. He hadn’t taken that much, but his belly felt warm and full already, the blood working through him and giving him a new burst of strength. He’d thought he’d want to drink more, to take it all, to take everything Neil offered. But the taste of Neil didn’t send him into a frenzy like he’d thought it would. He felt like he was perched on the edge of something, but with Neil against him, in his arms, kissing him, it was enough to keep him balanced. 

He didn’t like what that meant, but he ignored it when Neil started kissing  _ Andrew’s  _ neck, imitating bites as he sucked hickeys into his skin. Andrew pushed his fingers deeper into Neil in retaliation, and Neil moaned so filthily that Andrew was going to remember the sound for the rest of his very, very long life. 

Neil came messily on his fingers while Andrew was still cleaning the blood from his skin, all of Neil’s weight still supported against the wall by hardly anything except Andrew’s body. Andrew shuddered when Neil clenched around him with a small, broken sound, and when he pulled his fingers out and let Neil slide down the wall, Neil went all the way down to his knees, looking up at Andrew with a question in his eyes. The cat ears were crooked now on his head, his hair mussed.

Andrew nodded, and when he said, “Yes,” he sounded like a stranger to his own ears. His voice was raspy and undone, the taste of Neil’s blood still in his throat. Neil wasted no time, getting Andrew off fast and dirty with his pretty bloodstained mouth. 

As soon as Neil swallowed, licking his lips obscenely, Andrew yanked him up and kissed the rest of the blood from his sticky skin. He felt satiated, satisfied, floating in bliss. He didn’t understand it. He thought he’d go crazy. He thought he’d lose control and kill Neil, and then drain everyone else in the room of their blood. 

Neil looked smug. Andrew kissed him hard, and when he pulled back, Neil just looked ravaged. That was better. 

“I didn’t think it would be like that,” he whispered, pressing his fingers to the tender spot where Andrew had bitten him. He was very good. He didn’t even wince. “It felt . . . good.”

Oh God. He didn’t like the look in Neil’s eyes now.  _ No. I will not turn you into a vampire. Don’t you dare ask. _

“Don’t get any ideas,” Andrew warned him, his fangs finally receding, teeth returning back to normal. When he looked in the mirror, his eyes were still red, but they were fading. Neil came up behind him and nuzzled his neck, a smile on his face. Andrew didn’t push him away. 

“I have no clue what you’re talking about,” Neil said, pressing his lips to Andrew’s neck. Andrew shivered and pretended like he didn’t. 

When they left the bathroom, Neil holding onto Andrew’s hand, they ran into Kevin in the hall, who looked like he knew exactly what they’d been doing. There was almost something like jealousy in his eyes, and Andrew sighed. He’d have to share them now so Kevin wouldn’t feel left out. 

“I can see why you like it so much,” Neil said to Kevin as they passed him. Kevin frowned and grumbled something unintelligible. Neil grinned. 

They passed Aaron and Katelyn talking in a corner, and when Aaron saw his brother and Neil together, he made a face. Andrew flashed his fangs at him and smiled mockingly. Aaron rolled his eyes. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Neil whispered into Andrew’s ear, pressing up against him. “Take me back to the dorms. I’ll let you fuck me with nothing but the cat ears on.” 

Andrew’s hand tightened in Neil’s, and he hissed, “Shut the fuck up.” 

Neil laughed.  

**Author's Note:**

> it's been years since i've written anything with vampires but noah wanted vampire andrew + trans neil + erotic bloodsucking + neil being turned on by andrew's strength, and it was really fun to write this! i thought it was appropriate for the season :-) a couple more halloween-themed fics coming soon hopefully!


End file.
